


Marriage Interferes With Romance

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was gonna be romantic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Interferes With Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Between S2 and S3  
> A/N: Happy [**fluff_friday**](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/)! A happy little missing scene as requested by [**coffeesuperhero**](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/). Title is from the Groucho Marx quotation.  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

Athena came in from the CAP tired as hell. She wrenched off her helmet and let it swing from her hand; hours of flying through asteroids so small they were basically grit was not her idea of a good time. Frakking New Caprica in the middle of its frakking nebula seemed to have pulled in all the trash in its solar system. It didn't make for entertaining times, especially when she had to check DRADIS. She missed flying with Helo. It was lonely in the Raptor, but now that everybody knew she was a Cylon, they seemed to think she had special abilities and she hadn't been assigned a new ECO. Not that there were enough pilots to go around. Not that they needed as many as they had before half the Fleet had gone and settled on the dirtball they called New Caprica, as if it had anything on Caprica, with its cities and forests and gods, grass and animals, if it came to that.

Caprica. She missed that too, just her and Helo, even if they had been on the run from her insane sister models and the Fours and the Sixes. At least there'd been rain and air instead of neverending frakking nebulas, same scenery through her windshield every day.

She was tired. She'd sleep and feel better. The sky was better than the dirt, anyway. She'd much rather be here than on New Caprica, and Helo was here. She smiled to herself. Yeah. Helo was here. That was enough, even if he was bound to be on the bridge with the Old Man for probably most of her off-shift. At least she'd get some sleep.

She wrenched open the hatch to their quarters (being with the XO had some benefits) and caught up short, sniffing the air. Smoke. She leaned in farther and there was Helo, looking guilty, lighting candles.

"You're back!" he said. "I wasn't expecting you yet."

"No, apparently not." She dropped her helmet on the couch and propped her hands on her hips. "I don't know who you were expecting. Candles? What, you couldn't get roses? Oh, nevermind, there aren't any roses anymore."

"It's supposed to be romantic," he said, coming over and putting his arms around her. She leaned up to kiss him, grinning.

"Again, I'm not sure who you were expecting," she teased. "That sweet young thing from the mess, maybe?"

"Oh, baby, have a little faith," he said, still holding her close. "I thought you were all about faith."

"Sorry," she said. "It's my off-shift. You know I just come in and crash."

"I know," he said. "I was just hoping tonight could be a little different." He had a dreamy, hesitant look on his face.

"What, were you gonna propose?" she taunted. His eyes widened and the corners of his mouth quirked.

"Well, not anymore," he muttered.

"Nooo," she said, thumping gently on his chest. "Let's hear it, Agathon. Ask me to marry you."

"It was gonna be _romantic_," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, cupping his face in her hand and kissing him. "I didn't mean to spoil it for you."

"I had a plan," he said, pulling his injured-puppy face.

She laughed through her sniffles. "Are you sure you're not a Cylon?"

"I'm sure I'm in love with a Cylon," he murmured. "And I wanna be with her the rest of my life. What do you say, Sharon Valerii? Will you marry me?"

She kissed him, long and deep, laughing when he picked her up just so he could hold her closer. "Wait, wait, Helo. Can we get married? I mean, I know the Old Man let me back in, or let me in at all, or whatever, but is he gonna let us get _married_? I mean, legally and all?"

"Yeah," Helo said, his face lit up like the temple at holidays. "Yeah, he said he'll marry us as soon as you say yes, if you want. He said it would be a privilege."

"Good to know," she said, kissing him again.

"You're killin' me," he said softly, but he was grinning. "Sharon?"

"Yeah," she said. "Okay. Let's get married."

He dipped her so far back her ponytail brushed the floor and then spun them both around, dancing across the room.

"Settle down!" she said, but happily. "It's not like we didn't already have a kid or something. I mean, we're pretty solid."

"Yeah, but we're gonna be _married_," he said passionately. "That's different. That's better."

She took his face between her hands. "I never doubted you loved me," she whispered. "You and me, Helo. That's what matters."

He put his hands over hers and turned his face to kiss her palm. "All right then. Let's go see the Old Man."

Athena tipped her head back and laughed. "At least let me change! I'm not getting married in a flight suit."

"Hurry," Helo said, and kissed her again.


End file.
